


Two times Tomas surprised Marcus with a secret skill

by stececilia



Category: The Exorcist (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, Couch Sex, Drunkeness, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Outdated possibly derogatory word...just one and mentioned briefly, Possseive and protective Marcus, Strip Tease, Tomas was born to do this, Virginity Kink, dance club, lap dance, role play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2020-01-11 06:34:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18424875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stececilia/pseuds/stececilia
Summary: On a rare day off, Tomas and Marcus decide to spice things up in their love life. What better way than role playing.





	1. Take Me Home Tonight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On a rare day off, Tomas and Marcus decide to spice things up in their love life. What better way than role playing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this post will include my two stories that have Tomas giving Marcus a strip tease. I want to thank my TE group on Discord for encouraging me to post this after a fun conversation regarding this subject. 
> 
> In both stories, Marcus and Tomas are already in a relationship. This one takes place in second season while on the road and the second one takes place at the end of season one before season two.
> 
> Title comes from the song "Take me home tonight" by Eddie Money

   Tomas let his body move on the dance floor amongst the other dancers feeling the occasional body rubbing against him. He smiled and closed his eyes enjoying the energy from the other dancers and letting the music flow through him. He suddenly had the feeling of someone watching him and opened his eyes.

  He looked around and met the gaze of an older man with gorgeous blue eyes. Tomas met the man's gaze and held it smiling watching as the older man smiled back and sipped his whiskey. Tomas moved his body a little more sensually for the man and blushed seeing the man nod in approval. Tomas bit his lip when the man motioned with his head for Tomas to come over.

  Tomas was about to when he felt two strong arms wrap around his waist. He looked back seeing another man about his age but taller and built like a brick house with brown hair, brown eyes, and a dusting of freckles across his face look at him. "Man you dance so well." The man growled into Tomas' ear as Tomas felt a shiver run down his body.

  He glanced back at the other man sitting at the bar whose eyes narrowed and lips set in a thin line. Tomas feeling entranced by the blue eyes placed his hands on his partner's saying "I uh...need a drink."

  "Then let me get you one." The man purred running his hand up Tomas' chest.

  "Actually I was going to meet that guy over there for a drink...he did offer."

  Tomas saw the man look at the other man and scoffed saying "That old guy? I am way better than him."

  "I will make that determination." Tomas said pulling away and walking to the bar. He sat next to the man saying "Sorry about that..."

  "S'alright you're here now." 

  "Yes I am. Tomas."

  "Marcus. What's your poison Tomas?" 

  "Uh beer for now."

  Marcus waved down the bartender saying, "Get my mate here a beer please."

  The bartender nodded as Tomas said "Thanks. So uh...your accent...not from here."

  "That obvious? Nah from across the pond. England. Though you are one to talk Tomas."

  Tomas ducked his head and blushed saying "Fair enough I am from Mexico."

  "I've been there nice place."

  "Eh depends. So what brings you here Marcus?"

  "Relaxing. Just passing through you know."

  "Yeah same." Tomas said sipping his beer.

  "So I must say I am flattered that you chose me over that big brute." Marcus commented motioning for a refill.

  Tomas chuckled saying "Well you seem more my type."

  "Oh and what is that?"

  "Not pushy and egocentric."

  "Hmm you don't even know me luv." Marcus pointed out as Tomas blushed at the word.

  "Well I know that you don't come on strong and I don't know...there is just something about you that I like. But honestly, I am surprised you wanted me to join considering there are tons of others that are way more attractive than me."

  "Perhaps, but you caught my eye. Something about you...not to mention your dancing." Marcus said with a smirk looking Tomas up and down.

  "Would you like to dance?"

  "I don't dance. Even if I did I am not drunk enough yet."

  Tomas laughed saying "Totally get that...I've always loved dancing."

  "You are good at it. Surprised there weren't more suitors vying for your attention." Marcus commented sipping his beer.

  Tomas shrugged saying "Glad there weren't...don't really like being center of attention...unless I want to."

  "Hmm." Marcus said when they sat in comfortable silence drinking.

  "Uh would you like me to dance for you?" Tomas asked softly picking at the label of his drink.

  Marcus looked over saying "What?"

  "Um...I mean...I could dance for you. You liked it and I wouldn't mind."

  "You do this for all that show an interest in you?"

  "No…just the ones that seem good." Tomas admitted looking up at Marcus blushing.

  Marcus laughed saying "Well if you wish I will not say no to seeing you dance."

  Tomas finished his beer and said "Then I will dance my best for you."

  Tomas walked over to the dance floor where a new song was playing with a beat and started dancing not once losing eye contact with Marcus. Marcus leaned against the bar watching his interest dancing and felt himself heating up. Marcus looked Tomas up and down and marveled at how the jeans and red shirt clung to his body in all the right places.

  "Quite a vision isn't he." A man next to him said as Marcus glanced over seeing a man about his age give him a smile.

  "Yeah he is."

  "You going to take him home?" The man asked with a smirk.

  "If that is what he wants, but I will not push anything."

 "Good man. I will say though I bet he is amazing in bed if he can move like that on the dance floor." Marcus was about to comment on that but then told himself to stay in character.

  "I've heard that dancers make the best lovers." Marcus said in agreement as the man laughed. 

  "Damn straight. They know how to move and how to control their body. Especially these young ones that may be inexperienced. Don't know what to do with their hands and they are flailing all over the place."

  Marcus looked at him saying, "Uh can't say I've dealt with that." 

  "Ever taken a young virgin to bed?"

  "I mean sure once..."

  "How was it?"

  "Fine I guess no flailing limbs or accidental hits." Marcus shared with a chuckle looking back at Tomas seeing him give Marcus a wink and run his hands over his body.

  "Hmm lucky. Well hopefully you'll get lucky with this guy...I guarantee he is not going home alone tonight." The man declared throwing down some money and left. Marcus set his empty glass on the bar and leaned against it just watching Tomas dance.

  Tomas tried to spice up his dance moves, especially when he saw Marcus occasionally look away to talk to another man. He admits that he didn't like it when Marcus' attention wasn't on him and when it was he felt lighter. He doesn't know what it is about that man but something about him made Tomas feel safe and secure.

  Tomas again felt a body behind him and smelled the same scent of beer and aftershave. "Hey look who's back. Decided I was better for you?"

  "No actually I decided to dance for that man over there."

  "Oh really. Well if anything he should be joining you on the dance floor."

  "He doesn't dance."

  "Pity. I do...very well." The man said as he started dancing against Tomas. Tomas made to move but the hands gripped his waist tight. "You know he is probably too old to even get it up. He won't be able to satisfy you the way I can." The man whispered against Tomas' ear nuzzling it.

 "Highly presumptuous aren't you." Tomas said through gritted teeth moving his head to the side.

 "No I just know my stuff. Plus better to be with a stud then a chickenhawk. He'll just use you then abandon you."

  Tomas managed to pull away and turned to him saying, "You have no right to say those things. You don't know him."

  "Do you?"

  "No but that doesn't mean I can make assumptions."

  Tomas suddenly felt a hand on his shoulder and the familiar voice saying "Is everything all right?"

  Tomas turned saying "Marcus. Hey."

  Marcus nodded to Tomas saying "This man bothering you?"

  "He won't let me finish my dance for you."

  "I can tell. Back off mate." Marcus said glaring at the man as Tomas just stood there arms crossed nodding.

  "You know a real date would dance with their partner."

  "Well first off this is more of an impromptu date and second I much rather watch him dance." Marcus said with a shrug before weaving his arm around Tomas' waist adding, "So bugger off. You are keeping me from that."

  The man just growled and turning stalked off as Tomas let his arms drop saying "Thanks for that."

  "No problem."

  "Say you want to get out of here?" Tomas suddenly asked looking at Marcus.

  "Uh what?"

  "Take me home tonight Marcus. I mean that is..."

  Marcus looked down at the beautiful brown eyes and said, "Are you sure?" Tomas surged forward kissing Marcus as Marcus instantly kissed back.

  They parted as Tomas said "God yes. We can continue the dance at your place. Properly reward my hero."

  Marcus let out a shuddering breath saying "My place is close, well it's the hotel."

  "Hmm sounds good. You lead the way." Tomas purred as Marcus paid for their drinks then taking Tomas' hand led him out of the bar.

  They walked hand in hand to the hotel as Marcus drew out his key and opened the door. He led Tomas in as Tomas said, "You have someone?"

  "Oh just a traveling partner...but don't worry he's out probably running or something...communing with nature who knows." Marcus commented with a shrug when he sat on a nearby chair and lounging back said "So uh...you going to finish this dance for me?"

  Tomas turned and let out a soft gasp at how handsome Marcus looked sitting in that chair, jean clad legs spread, arms resting on the back of the chair, shirt open revealing a white tank top, and a charming smirk on his face.

  Tomas smiled saying "Well I guess...though there's no music..."

  Just as Tomas said that a soft sensual song with a beat came from Marcus' phone. Marcus smiled and set the phone on the table motioning for him to carrying on. Tomas nodded and closing his eyes let the music move through his body. Tomas started moving his hips running his hands up his body before sauntering up to Marcus. As he moved towards Marcus, undulating his body to the music, he slowly pulled his red shirt from his jeans occasionally flashing some skin before pulling it off and to the side.

  Tomas rested his hands on Marcus' thighs and moved them up to his chest and shoulders. He slowly pushed Marcus' shirt off as Marcus sat up some to remove it completely. Tomas kissed Marcus' shoulders running his hands up and down Marcus' chest all the while moving his hips against his.

  "God Tomas...you are too sexy for your own good." Marcus growled grabbing Tomas' waist as Tomas rested his forehead against Marcus'.

  "Yeah? I've been told that before."

  "Well whoever told you was a smart man."

  "Hmm he was...but shh let's not talk about that. Right now it is just you and me." Tomas whispered against his lips when Marcus suddenly claimed them.

  Tomas groaned into the kiss as Marcus said, "Yeah you like that."

  Tomas nodded saying "Kissing you is like heaven." Marcus smiled and tangled his hand in Tomas' hair pulling his head back some. Marcus kissed Tomas' neck then slowly down to his collarbone before taking a nipple in his mouth.

  Tomas whimpered and ground his erection on Marcus' thigh saying "Oh Marcus please..."

  "Please what?" Marcus asked kissing back up Tomas' neck when Tomas got off of Marcus and walked backwards towards the bed. Tomas did so undoing his belt and tossed it aside and started on his pants. He kept Marcus' gaze as he slowly opened his pants and pulled down the zipper biting his lips.

  He shimmied his hips to the beat of the song, as he pushed down his pants and stepped out them just standing there in his underwear. He saw Marcus' eyes dilate at the sight and looking down said coyly "Uh you still have too much on."

  "That I do...perhaps you should do something about it?" Marcus smirked as Tomas looked up giving his best 'come hither look' and climbed on the bed. Marcus got up and walked over to the bed standing there as Tomas got to his knees and kissed Marcus busying his hands with Marcus' belt, button, and zipper.

  Marcus gripped Tomas' shoulders tight as Tomas mouth his chin feeling the stubble there and dipped his hand into Marcus' pants. He rubbed against Marcus' stiff cock saying "Hmm I got lucky."

  Marcus let out huff and chuckle saying "Or did I."

  Tomas kissed Marcus passionately pushing his pants and underwear down his legs before moving his hand, albeit slowly, back up his thighs and up under the tank top. They broke the kiss as Tomas pulled the tank top off and away letting his eyes roam down the body before him.

  Tomas scooted back and bit his bottom lip as Marcus quickly stepped out of his clothes and all but tackled Tomas on the bed. They traded frenzy kisses, hands everywhere, as Marcus successfully wrangled Tomas' underwear off, to the side, and then Tomas on his stomach.

  He kissed down the well-defined back then back to Tomas' nape hearing the young man shudder and moan. "Is that the spot love? Is that the place that will get you all hot and bothered?"

  "Yes." Tomas groaned in pleasure pushing his rear against Marcus feeling the other man's hard cock against it. 

  Marcus chuckled and said "Eager one aren't we. But I am calling the shots now."

  Marcus dragged his cock along Tomas' crack and said "Oh I am going to fuck you so good. Tell me love has anybody fucked you before?"

  "No. No one...so be gentle."

  Tomas could feel Marcus smile against his shoulder and said, "You don't know how hot it is knowing that I will be deflowering you."

  "Please Marcus..." Tomas begged Tomas as Marcus pulled back and reached into his pant's pocket pulling out a packet of lube.

  “I’m clean but if you…”

  “No just hurry up…I’m good.” Tomas moaned glancing back at Marcus who just nodded and kissing Tomas’ lower back lifting his hips. Tomas let himself be situated into whatever position Marcus wanted and let out a gasp and whine at the sudden intrusion.

  He felt Marcus rubbed up and down his back saying, “Shh it’s all right, it’ll hurt at first love…but then it will feel good.” Tomas just nodded taking deep breathes when he felt Marcus add another finger. Tomas suddenly arched his back crying out in pleasure as Marcus chuckled saying “That’s the good part.”

  “Oh do that again.” Tomas panted Tomas as Marcus nodded and added a third.

  “Please Marcus I am ready. Just enter me already.”

  “Are you sure…”

  “Yes!” Tomas cried wiggling his rear as Marcus shook his head chuckling before slicking himself up.

  Marcus gripped Tomas’ hip and suddenly turned the younger man around as Tomas let out a confused sound when Marcus said “I want to see you as I enter you for the first time.” Tomas looked up into the barely blue eyes and nodded when Marcus entered him. Marcus watched Tomas’ face, eyes closed, scrunch up before finally relaxing as a deep breath was exhaled.

  Marcus ran his hand through Tomas’ hair saying “You good?” Tomas just nodded as Marcus surged forward kissing him, before plunging all the way in. Tomas broke the kiss letting out a sharp cry digging his nails into Marcus’ back. Marcus peppered Tomas’ neck with kisses saying, “I got you. You’re all right.”

  Tomas just nodded and opening his eyes said, “Move.” Marcus nodded and started thrusting slowly into Tomas before setting a steady rhythm.

  “You are wonderful…so fucking good. You feel…god…you feel great. So warm, tight…so fucking tight.” Marcus gasped as Tomas whimpered softly.

  “Kiss me.” Marcus leaned down and kissed Tomas passionately but gently, as Tomas wrapped his arms around Marcus’ back and his legs around Marcus’ waist. They parted as Tomas rested his forehead against Marcus’ saying “I am so close…I…”

 “Yeah? Then come for me darling. Let me feel you before you feel me.” Marcus encouraged kissing Tomas’ neck as Tomas felt Marcus hit that spot inside of him repeatedly and biting down on Marcus’ shoulder came with a cry.

  Marcus cursed and closed his eyes at the mixture of pain from the bite and the pleasure of Tomas clenching around him. Marcus gave three brutal thrusts before shouting his release slamming as deep as he could inside his lover.

  Tomas groaned louder than he meant to at the warmth filling him saying Marcus’ name over and over again. When everything seemed to calm down, Marcus placed a tender kiss to Tomas’ forehead saying “Fuck you played the role of a virgin well.”

  Tomas chuckled saying “Well all I had to do was remember our first night together.”

  “Hmm…though I don’t remember the biting.”

  “Eh wanted to add something new.” Tomas said running his hand down Marcus’ cheek.

  Marcus chuckled and slowly pulled out rolling onto his back as Tomas followed and snuggled against his side. “I honestly thought you were going to punch that guy out.” Tomas admitted running his hand down Marcus' chest.

 “I wanted to. But I had to remain in character.”

  “Hmm I don’t know that seems like something Marcus would do for someone new or his current partner.”

  “Yeah well it would also cause unnecessary drama and keep me from getting to the good part. But I did forget how much you love it when I come to your rescue.”

  Tomas blushed saying “Yeah…I don’t know…something about you when you exert dominance. At first I thought you might have hired him or something.”

  Marcus laughed saying, “I may have done some research into role playing but I am not that good. Though you could have…”

  “Nah…but kind of glad he did show up.” Tomas said Tomas as they lay there in comfortable silence.

  “So uh you liked it?” Tomas asked Tomas softly looking up at Marcus.

  “I really did…there were times that it was hard to stay in character but I don’t know…it was worth it.”

  “Maybe we could try other things.” Tomas suggested as Marcus trailed his finger down Tomas’ back.

  “Sure I am down for it.” Tomas smiled and snuggled closer when Marcus said “Uh I am curious…”

  “Hmm?”

  “Where the hell did you learn to do a successful strip tease…hell even an almost lap dance.”

  Tomas again blushed saying “Uh…when I was like 16 my friends and I in Mexico snuck into a strip club.”

  “The uh dancers didn’t do anything for me but I loved the way they danced. I didn’t know what my path, was but my mom always said that I was a gorgeous boy and that my looks could get me far. So you know I wanted to have a skill that I could possibly use or just have.”

  “You seriously gave thought to being a dancer?” Marcus asked softly as Tomas shrugged.

  “Maybe…though I did win a lot of bets in college. Got free beer and money out of it. People were like I bet you can’t dance. Heh showed them.” Tomas heard a soft growl emit from Marcus and felt it in his chest as Marcus’ arms wound tighter around him. “Marcus?” 

  Marcus turned and kissed Tomas possessively saying, “You only dance like that for me.”

  Tomas nodded and said “Only you.”

  Marcus nodded and stroking his cheek said “Sorry just the thought of you dancing like that for others…”

  “That is the past my love. Now I only dance like that for you. Plus you are the only way that got to experience the dance and what it leads up to.”

  Marcus chuckled and smiling said “Good to know.”

  Tomas kissed Marcus’ nose saying, “I am yours Marcus. Never doubt that.”

  “I know as I am yours.” Marcus said softly as they kissed gently before Tomas snuggled closer to Marcus.

  “Goodnight mi amore.”

  “Night.” Marcus said softly kissing Tomas' head before pulling the covers tighter around them and shutting off the light.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Next up: some more Tomas surprising Marcus with his dancing skill.
> 
> Like and comment if you wish! Thanks for reading!


	2. Good News

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Before setting out on the road as exorcists, Tomas and Marcus enjoy some time together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title comes from the song "Good News" by Ocean Park Standoff

   “Well I got…good news…” Tomas said with a slight slur to his words as Marcus leaned against the couch in Tomas’ apartment watching his drunk partner.

   “Yeah and what is that love?”

   “I am drunk thanks to you…but ready to start our journey as…demon…expellers.” “Demon expellers?” Marcus asked with an amused smile as Tomas stumbled towards him.

  “Yes. Demon…expellers…isn’t that what we are?”

  Marcus laughed saying “Of course darling. Now come here before you hurt yourself.” Tomas stumbled over to Marcus and straddled his waist taking Marcus’ glass. “Hey I think you’ve had enough. Plus that’s mine.”

  Tomas set it the drink aside saying, “I think…you had enough.”

  “Me?” Tomas nodded winding his arms around Marcus’ neck.

  “Plus I need your hands free.”

  “For what?” Marcus asked letting his head fall back some against the couch to look up at him.

  Tomas leaned closer saying against his lips “Because more good news is I want to be fucked by you.”

  Marcus let out a breath saying “Really?” Tomas nodded and rolled his hips against Marcus’.

  “Yes…” Tomas said pulling back some and climbing off his lap.

   Marcus sat up confused saying “Hey…where…”

   “Hang on.” Tomas said from across the room as Marcus picked up his glass and downed it watching Tomas fiddling with the sound system. Marcus removed his shirt leaving on his undershirt when he heard a song playing that was in Spanish but had a soft yet good beat.

   Tomas stumbled back over and smiling pushed Marcus back against the couch saying, “Stay.”

   Marcus quirked an eyebrow as Tomas knelt over Marcus, one knee planted on either of his waist, and pressed Marcus’ shoulders against the couch.

   Marcus sat there wondering what was going on, since Tomas usually didn’t take charge in these types of things when he noticed the way Tomas’ body was moving. “Bloody hell…” Marcus whispered realizing that Tomas was giving him a fucking lap dance.

   He felt himself harden even more watching the way Tomas moved his hips almost touching then backing away. Marcus tore his eyes away from the undulating hips to the face of his lover wondering how the hell this stumbling drunk man had the coordination to move like this.

  “If I let you go…no touching?” 

  “Your dance your rules.” Tomas chuckled and nibbled Marcus’ earlobe before pulling back.

   Marcus leaned back watching Tomas continue moving running his own hands over his body before running up Marcus’ thighs. Tomas ran them over Marcus’ chest as Marcus closed his eyes saying “Tomas…”

  “Hmm?”

  “You are so sexy…so full of surprises.”

  “You have no idea.” Tomas whispered against his lips as Marcus leaned to kiss him when Tomas pulled away.

  Marcus let out a frustrated groan as Tomas said, “Nah uh I am in control here.” Tomas leaned back and slowly removed his shirt as Marcus cursed softly seeing the olive colored skin become uncovered before Tomas threw the shirt aside.

  Marcus watched Tomas again run his hands up his chest, biting his lower lip, moaning softly. Marcus clenched his hands into fists resisting the urge to just grab Tomas and pin him down finally fucking him.

  Tomas moved up his body taking the tank top with him as Marcus gladly allowed him to pull it off. Tomas ran his hands down Marcus’ chest to his groin palming it. “Hmm someone is excited.”

  “Kind of hard not to considering...” Marcus started in a husky voice before leaning his head back moaning in pleasure as Tomas gripped the bulge. Tomas chuckled kissing Marcus’ shoulder moving lower and lower down his body until he was kneeling between Marcus’ spread legs nosing his groin.

   “Please Tomas for the love of all that is holy…let me touch you.” Marcus panted realizing that he was almost begging.

   Tomas looked up saying “Soon…” Tomas stood up and slowly started removing his pants still moving to the beat of the song as Marcus started palming himself. Tomas had told him no touching him, but not himself.

  Tomas moved back to Marcus in just his underwear saying “Perhaps you don’t need to touch me…seems…”

  Marcus growled and said “Tomas…” Tomas just smiled triumphantly as he sauntered back over to Marcus, grabbing the hat Marcus always wore, on the way. He straddled Marcus again and placed the hat on his own head continuing his dance. Marcus felt his throat go dry at the image feeling like he could come just from that alone.

  Tomas stroked Marcus’ face with his hands before leaning in and whispering against his lips “You may now touch.”

  Marcus felt himself moving before Tomas could finish the word ‘touch’ mashing their lips together. Marcus removed the hat and pushed Tomas to the couch on his hands and knees. Marcus yanked down Tomas’ underwear and cursed again realizing that Tomas had already prepared himself. “Holy fucking hell…” Marcus whispered Tomas glanced back.

  “Heh just another surprise…”

  “Keep them coming darling.” Marcus said, quickly undoing his belt and pants pushing them and his boxers down just enough for his cock to spring free. Marcus spit in his hand and stroked his cock before grabbing Tomas’ hips and slamming forward.

   Tomas arched beautifully at the movement as Marcus groaned focusing on not coming right then and there. “Going to make me come quickly what with your little show. God Tomas…” Marcus moaned thrusting hard and fast into his partner. Tomas gripped the arm of the couch moaning in pleasure as Marcus leaned down and mouthed the back of Tomas’ neck.

  “How the hell did I get so lucky to have such a talented partner and lover?” Marcus grunted slamming into Tomas as he rested his head against Tomas’ back saying “Oh Tomas…I…”

  “Marcus I am so close…please…” 

  Marcus grabbed his cock and stroking it said, “Come…now!” Tomas shouted out his release, as Marcus followed grabbing Tomas’ waist pressing tight against his feeling himself empty into his lover. Marcus gasped and pressed his chest to Tomas' back panting into his neck. to press it close to his. 

  Marcus moved his hips some fucking them both through their orgasms when Tomas collapsed with Marcus on top of him. They lay there panting as Tomas sighed feeling Marcus still in him and twitching.

  Marcus gently kissed Tomas’ shoulder before nuzzling his ear saying “Hell's bells Tomas…that was…unexpected…”

  Tomas chuckled saying “You liked it?”

  “Loved it. I love you so much Tomas.”

  Tomas smiled saying, “I love you Marcus…” they continued lying there as Marcus realized they should move. Marcus slowly got up and pulled out with a groan looking down at his partner.

  He shifted Tomas so that he could lie next to him on the couch saying “Come here.”

  Tomas rolled over and rested his head against Marcus’ chest saying, “I am still drunk.”

  Marcus chuckled saying “I know, sleep is the best for it.” Tomas just nodded as Marcus fully removed his pants and pulled Tomas close.

 He kissed Tomas’ head saying, “Tomorrow you will tell me where the fuck you learned to move like that.”

  “Like I said…it is just one of the many surprises.”

  Marcus chuckled saying “You keep up these surprises…it may be the death of me.”

  “You complaining?”

  “Hell no.” 

  Tomas smiled and said “Good, you should wait to see what I have planned for Valentines Day.”

  Marcus chuckled saying “Only five months away…”

  “Think you can wait that long?”

  “For you…I can. But that may not stop a few fantasies.”

  Tomas smiled saying, “Fantasize all you want, won’t be as good as the real thing.”

  “True.” Marcus conceded as Tomas just yawned and burying his face in Marcus’ neck.

  “Night…” 

   Marcus chuckled and pulling Tomas kissed his cheek saying "Good night darling." He knows they should move to the bedroom but with Tomas already asleep and Marcus drifting off, he figured he would deal with it later. With a sigh, he further settled himself on the couch and finally fell into a peaceful dreamless sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoyed the stories! 
> 
> Like and comment if you wish!


End file.
